Phantom's Secret
by Muse of Wishes
Summary: After the Winter Cup and their victory against Rakuzan High, Seirin was having a normal practice as usual before a stranger showed up after the end of their practice. Who is this mysterious character and how are they dating Kuroko? UPDT: I will be adding various one-shots with different fandoms. PM me for recommendations on which fandoms I should use


**Warning: This story contains relations between a male and a female-to-male transgender. If you do not like that, do not read ahead.**

_x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o_

After the Winter Cup and the narrow victory against Rakuzan, Seirin High was still going at it with their tough practices. It did not come as a surprise to the team, since Riko claimed that she wanted to keep them in shape for the next Winter Cup. While the Freshman trio tended to complain amongst themselves, a sickeningly sweet smile from their coach was enough to make them keep their mouths shut for the rest of the practice.

Overall, practice went swiftly, if not a bit painfully for the championship team. It was a surprisingly cool Friday with a weekend without practice that everyone looked forward to. The coach watched on with a smile as Kuroko and Kagami once again demonstrated their powerful compatibility with their passes. Kuroko had yet to name his new pass that had saved their hides during the battle against Akashi, and he was currently testing it out once more.

However, Kagami miscalculated the sign that Kuroko was going to pass, and ended up with a basketball to the stomach at a rather painful speed. The Ace player landed on the ground with a huff, swirls replacing his eyes while Kuroko merely went to retrieve his ball.

_x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o_

"Alright! That's it for practice! Everyone hit the showers and be ready for Monday~" Riko cheered to the team, who only replied with sighs and groans.

"What's that? Did I hear triple the training menu all month~?" Riko placed a hand to her ear and smiled innocently towards her stunned team.

"N-No Ma'am!" The team hollered and ran for the locker room to leave as quickly as possible. Riko giggled and turned to pick up a stray basketball that had fallen out of the filled cart, but bumped in to a slightly taller teen. The teen was just standing there with a large Cello case strapped to his back and was wearing Seirin's uniform, wide eyes staring down at the smaller female.

"UWAH!" Riko screeched and sent a punch to the slightly taller teen, who merely dodged it and stepped to the side. The brown-haired coach opened her eyes when her punch did not land on skin, and she studied the teen with knowledge that the team would be running back in at any minute.

He was a teen that stood at 5'4 and had a slim body that even Riko could see was very fit under his uniform. His legs were the most powerful parts of his body, and seemed rather wide based on Riko's calculations. Though his skin was lightly sun-kissed, his navy blue hair reminded her of a certain ex-light of Kuroko's. Though that shade was nearly black from how dark it was. This guy's eyebrows were nicely groomed, and he also seemed to possess the same case of Heterochromia on his eyes. One was a bright turquoise while the other a soothing shade of orange with a yellowish tint.

Overall, his stats were powerful in his legs, but not overly strong when it came to the rest of his body. _'I wonder what club he is in... but he has no presence like Kuroko-kun!'_

Riko sweat=dropped at the thought of yet another being having no presence like her passing specialist, but shook her head when the team came running out after getting dressed.

"Riko! What happened?" Hyuga had been one of the first to come out of the locker room, but did not see why Riko had screamed so loudly. Said coach pointed to the general direction where the cello-bearing teen was standing, but no one was there. The team tilted their heads and raised eyebrows at what Riko was pointing at.

_'Has she finally lost it..?'_

"Yuuma.. what brings you here?" Kuroko was speaking to the teen, now known as Yuuma, and did not seem fazed when everyone snapped their heads to stare at the duo.

"Kuroko! Whose that guy?!" Riko exclaimed while Kagami and the others watched with the same question in her body language and facial expressions. Kuroko turned his head from the shorter teen to answer his coach and teammates. "This is Yuuma, my lover." Kuroko's response was as blunt as ever, and Yuuma merely nodded quietly while adjusting the straps of his Cello case on his back.

Kagami seemed to nod with the rest of the team before spluttering with a blush that rivaled his hair. "L-LOVER?!" The entire team seemed shocked, and Kuroko sighed softly while Yuuma blinked at the loud outburst.

_x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o_

"So let me get this straight," Hyuga mumbled while Riko sighed to herself. The entire team was staying way past their actual practice time, too engrossed in how the most invisible man of their team managed to get such a person like Yuuma to be his lover. "You met Yuuma-" "Kimiko Shinjui Yuuma is my full name.." Yuuma murmured after Kuroko looked at his captain with his usual blank gaze. Kuroko was on a first-name basis with Yuuma, so the clarification made sense to the rest of the team. Hyuga looked at Yuuma and nodded while pushing his glasses up his nose. "Right. So you met Kimiko-san at the Winter Cup after the match against Too High, and never told us?!"

Riko smirked and lunged at Kuroko, grabbing him while placing her arm around his head painfully. "You never bothered to tell us either? Not even your precious team? I should triple your training menu for that~" Kuroko visibly paled, if that was possible, and managed to weave himself out of Riko's tight hold to stand by Yuuma.

"You never asked, so I did not find the reason to tell all of you," Kuroko replied with a simple shrug while letting the navy-haired teen pat down his slightly ruffled hair. "It's late.." he murmured quietly, blank eyes making the rest of the team cringe at how the mismatched eyes reminded them of Akashi.

"Say, uh..Shinjui... What club are you in?" Kagami asked with a rub of his neck. He did not have anything against Yuuma being with Kuroko, but he was a bit curious as to what he did exactly in the school since he had never seen him before. "I'm in the music club, captain of the track team, and captain of the dance club.." Yuuma mumbled, not bothered by the shocked reactions from everyone, especially the freshman trio.

"Wait, we have a dance club?" Koganei questioned Mitobe, who simply shrugged his shoulders.

Yuuma adjusted his cello case and grabbed Kuroko's fingers, the taller phantom player lacing their fingers together. "We will be taking our leave. We have a date tomorrow at the park, so I will see you all on Monday morning," Kuroko bowed along with Yuuma, grabbed his bag, and left through the door after fist-bumping Kagami

Riko watched them go and smiled widely. "I have our assignment for tomorrow~! There's something about Kimiko-kun that he is not telling us. When I bumped in to him, he had some kind of padding under his uniform," Riko informed the team. Hyuga sighed at how persistent the coach sounded.

_x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-_

"Remind me as to why we're here again, and so early, too?" Hyuga grumbled as he peeked through the bushes with Riko to find Kuroko and his date. Riko glared at him and continued to watch. "Because I need to find out what secret Kimiko-kun is hiding from us! If he's dating Kuroko, we have to know everything about whoever he is dating!" she hissed. A sudden crunch of what sounded like chips and snips of scissors made the duo slowly turn their heads to jolt at the sight of the Generation of Miracles sitting there to also watch for Kuroko.

"T-The Generation of Miracles?! What are you all doing here?!" Hyuga yelped but quickly shut his mouth when Akashi snipped his scissors at him to be silent. "We are also curious as to the secret Yuuma is hiding from us. Satsuki could not find out what that secret was, due to the lack of information on Yuuma, so we must follow them to find out," Akashi's reply was truthful, and he watched Kise with Aomine peeking through the bushes quickly.

"Kurokocchi is here with Kimikocchi!" Kise exclaimed while Aomine smacked his head to silence him. Everyone was together with their heads halfway out of the bushes to watch as Kuroko sat on a bench facing them with Yuuma following soon after. Kuroko was wearing a striped t shirt and khaki slacks with sneakers, while Yuuma wore a grey sleeveless zip-up hoodie, red skinny jeans, and brown boots that reached his ankles. It was easier to notice just how thick Yuuma's legs really were. And the curves he possessed made him appear even more feminine than he already was. "How is he male, but has legs a girl would dream of?!" Aomine grumbled with darker cheeks that were not because of his skin color.

Kise whined about Kuroko being seduced by Yuuma while Kagami blushed and pushed him back by Murasakibara and Midorima. "I wonder what they're saying.." Akashi questioned while motioning for everyone to follow him once both teens left towards a lovely cafe down the street.

_x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o_

"How did you do during your competition, Yuuma?" Kuroko questioned while sipping at the vanilla milkshake he had recently come across on the menu of the cafe. That was one of the reasons as to why Kuroko brought his lover there. Yuuma himself had ordered a slice of strawberry shortcake for them to share, and fed Kuroko a couple of bites before eating some of the cake. "It went rather well. I won as the top in the Nation, and they want me to play in a Worldwide competition.." he answered after a sip of his green tea.

Kuroko's eyes widened slightly and he leaned over to peck Yuuma's plump lips lightly. Their presences made them invisible to other patrons, so they had no issue with public affection. The shorter of the two lightly blushed and gave the phantom passer a small smile. "I hope to watch your performance again, Yuuma." "Thank you, Tetsuya."

"They're so cuute-ssu~!" Kise squealed, but was quickly silenced by Akashi, who held scissors to the copy-cat player. Midorima sighed and shook his head while calmly hiding behind the menu so he could watch the young couple. It's not like he wanted to know about Kuroko's date or anything. He just had to follow Akashi and the rest around so they wouldn't cause trouble.

Murasakibara was happy with stuffing his cheeks with sweets that kept coming from an exhausted waitress who had to keep her customers happy.

As Kimiko leaned over to feed Kuroko a bite of cake, Kagami spluttered when he noticed a bit of a pair of panties peeking from his jeans. They were black, but were obviously female panties.

"L-L-Look!" Kagami stuttered and pointed quickly at the noticeable panties, to which everyone blushed and a couple raised curious eyebrows at the sight. "That is...interesting," Akashi commented, pointing his scissors at Aomine. The Too ace shooter had been staring at the panty line for too long before Akashi got annoyed. "Che. You don't think.." Aomine trailed off and the same thought ran through everyone's mind. Though they did not have long to think before the couple was on the move again.

_x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o_

The day continued with Kuroko and Kimiko visiting a video game store and a book store for the end of their date. It wasn't too late, but not too early either. Hints had lead the group of players and coach to have doubts about Kimiko's gender. The panties, his body shape, and the feminine face that could only belong to a female. Midorima confirmed that there was a possibility, since he studied the length of Kimiko's fingers when his hands laid on a table or over a book at the book shop.

"Tch. How can you be so sure about fingers?" Aomine grumbled as they followed Kuroko and Kimiko to his home. "Hmph.. male index and ring fingers tend to be further away in distance, as opposed to female fingers that are closer to one another, nanodayo," Midorima answered with a push of his glasses.

"Shh guys! They're going in!" Riko exclaimed as they approached a two-story house where supposedly Yuuma lived. Kagami had gone home along with a few of the GOM. Kise had a photo shoot in the morning, Murasakibara had run out of snacks, and Hyuga didn't feel like wasting his Saturday following Kuroko around. he would just get Riko to tell him what happened on Monday.

Both teens had gone inside of the home, and the remaining four teenagers made their way to side of the house where a large tree rested by Yuuma's bedroom window. They all climbed the tree after some struggling and stayed on two branches to watch the actions unfold once the door opened.

_x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o_

Kuroko entered the doorway with Yuuma behind him, and he took a seat on the bed to let his lover straddle him. Mouths clashed, teeth clicked, and saliva was exchanged in their intense kiss. The musician's hands slid around Tetsuya's shoulders, head tilted back when he started biting at his sensitive neck. _"T-Tetsuya..." _Yuuma whimpered, hands sliding down Tetsuya's body to grip at his shirt. The passing specialist raised his hands for the smaller teen to pull it off of his head and toss it on the floor. Yuuma's hoodie was unzipped and tugged off. Immediately, Kuroko's mouth latched on to one of the pink buds of Yuuma's chest, sucking and licking them as if they were candy. "Hn.. Tetsuya!" Yuuma panted softly when a hand raised up to tweak his other nipple, and both buds erected rather quickly because of Kuroko's skilled actions. Quiet moans and whimpers urged Kuroko on to placing more bite marks around the firm chest and stomach.

"You're a lot more sensitive today, Yuuma," Kuroko murmured over Yuuma's lower stomach. Kuroko had flipped them so Yuuma was the one on the bed with Kuroko between his legs. "Mnf.. We hadn't gotten together for a couple of weeks..." Yuuma mumbled, watching with mismatched eyes as Kuroko unbuttoned his jeans and tugged them off his thick legs. His panties came off soon after with Kuroko nudging them down slowly.

_x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o_

Outside by the window, faces burned red and gazes settled directly on the surprise laid out in front of them.

_'Oh my god!'_

_x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o_

The angle of the bed with the window allowed the group outside a view of Yuuma being pleasured by his lover. Kuroko wasted no time in lowering his head to lick a thick line from the bottom of Yuuma's entrance to the very nub resting at the top. The juices that had been dripping from him had Kuroko going in to an aroused frenzy. The sweet fluids were delicious, and Yuuma's whimpers only added to that frenzy.

Kisses and soft nips were layered around the outer edges of Yuuma's lips, and more sweet moans escaped his lips. _"Mn..T-Tet.."_ Yuuma whimpered as his sensitive entrance was teased like that.

While Yuuma enjoyed the attention he was receiving, he wanted more, and promptly nudged Kuroko's head with his thigh. Kuroko peeked his head up and stared at him while flicking his tongue out to lick at his fluid-covered lips. Repressing a shudder, the smaller of the two sat up and unzipped his boyfriend's slacks to push them off his hips with his underwear.

Yuuma couldn't help but chuckle when his erection sprung free. "You always get hard quickly.." Yuuma trailed a slim finger up the hot flesh in front of him. The heat from it made his insides churn in excitement and anticipation.

Him turning on to his hands and knees, pushing his hips back to press against Kuroko's stomach was enough for Kuroko's control to break. He was a completely different person when he was alone with Yuuma. He couldn't help it. The musician was just so enticing when he got like that.

"You're burning, Yuuma," Kuroko commented with that tone of his, though there was an undertone of arousal lacing his voice.

"Take responsibility, Tetsuya.." he answered back, letting his entrance rub over the burning rod of flesh trapped against its owners stomach and his own ass.

Kuroko was well endowed for a teen his age and height, and Yuuma was simply very small when it came to his entrance. Tight and wet was all one needed to describe the currently leaking flower. Kuroko nodded and grabbed the hips in front of him with a firm grip, easily sliding in to his lover with a soft groan. "You're really tight, Yuuma," Kuroko grunted once he fully settled inside of him. A soft, long moan left Kimiko's lips when he was filled to the brim. He felt a hand curl in his short hair and tilt his head back, while another hand went to his left nipple. The mewl that left Yuuma's lips was enough of a sign for Kuroko to start thrusting. At first the pace was at a normal rate, but with the growing intensity, it rapidly increased in a matter of minutes. "Hngh! T-Tet..suya! Faster.." Yuuma mewled out while the pleasure of him sweet spot being hit over and over again rendered him speechless.

Tetsuya could only comply to his Yuu's demands, the tightening around his erection urging him on.

His hand kept a gentle but firm grip on Kimiko's hair so he could bite and suck at the flesh of his neck. Rough bites were placed on Yuuma's shoulders, making the small teen yelp at the sudden painful pleasure. Tetsuya licked them to apologize before sucking on other blank areas of Yuuma's neck.

As his hips continued meeting with Yuuma's hips and his teeth marked around the pale neck, Kuroko's other hand pinched at the rosy nipple between his fingers.

"Tetsuya..g-gonna.." Yuuma whined incoherently while his hands gripped the grey sheets in a tight grip. Kuroko's teeth left the neck and instead he flipped him over with legs around his slim waist. He only sped up his thrusting, enjoying the sounds of skin on skin. "Don't hold back..Yuuma," Kuroko panted softly. Fingers rubbing his sensitive nipples snapped the cord in Yuuma's and his back arched off the bed with one last thrust from Kuroko while he came. "Ha-aah!" Yuuma's shaky climax reached the blushing and bleeding group outside by his window.

The petite teen flopped on to the bed with shaking and twitching thighs. His firm arms were covering his blushing face while he regained his breath, whimpering when Kuroko remained inside of him at such a sensitive state.

Tetsuya tugged a bit and managed to get Yuuma on his side with a leg hooked over his shoulder. While Yuuma clawed at the sheets with his back arched from the over-stimulation, Kuroko grunted Yuuma's name when he came a couple minutes later. Hot bursts of come filled Kimiko to the brim, and his legs were twitching from being stimulated so much.

"Hngh..." Yuuma whimpered when he was filled, and felt Kuroko slowly slide out with a mix of his juices and his come on his length. Kimiko weakly turned his body and looked up at Tetsuya with those mismatched eyes while his tongue and lips cleaned Kuroko's softening member.

Once that was over with, Kuroko grabbed Yuuma an held him in his arms while leaning back on the bed. "Are you staying for the weekend..?" Yuuma murmured sleepily, gently pulling away to go to his dresser. "My parents are overseas working, so I can bring along Nigou to play with Jinx, if that is okay?" Kuroko questioned, watching Kimiko pat down his hair. Yuuma nodded silently and turned his head towards the window when Kuroko went in to the bathroom. His turquoise eye glanced at the stunned group outside before he went back to the bed.

Kuroko soon joined his lover under the sheets again, rubbing their noses together before tucking Kimiko's head under his chin. "Goodnight, Yuuma. Daisuki," Kuroko murmured. "Ti Amo, Tetsuya," Yuuma answered back before they fell in to a deep slumber.

_x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o_

Monday morning practice came around, and Yuuma was with Kuroko to drop him off before going to his own dance practice. Kuroko wore his usual practice wear, and Yuuma a dance outfit. Tiny black shorts, dancing shoes, and a tight tank top to top it off. Though his Cello was strapped to his back again. "I'll see you at lunch, Tetusya.." "Hai, Yuuma," Kuroko answered. He was completely unaware of how the entire team stared at them after immediately halting their practice.

Yuuma kissed Kuroko's cheek and walked out. Seirin's phantom turned and bowed to the team. "Ohayou. Why are you all looking at me like that?" Kuroko's blank gaze settled on Hyuga, whose face was scarlet red like most of the team. "Where is the Coach?"

Hyuga sputtered and cleared his throat while pushing his glasses up his nose. "She's not feeling well. Now, back to practice! All of you!" Hyuga distracted himself from the mental images a broken down Riko had implanted in his brain about their supposed innocent freshman.

Kuroko looked at Kagami and sighed when he noticed him in the same state. Sometimes he did not know what went on in his team's brains.


End file.
